the world of memories
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: sora finds another world axept this ones is the one we live on but he cant remember kair,riku or anything of his past what will happen......READ TO FIND OUT!


Okay this is my first kingdom hearts story so please enjoy it and review if your reading just put one letter something to tell me you read this please and thank you good bye

* * *

Sora sat on the sand thinking 'I wonder if there's more worlds then the ones I visited,….what if ……' sora thought "sora! Sora! Come here look what I found!" kairi yelled waving her hand back and fourth. Sora ran over "what is it kairi?" sora asked bending down "I don't know I was hopeing you knew……..hey maybe riku knows what it is" kairi said still looking at the thing. The thing was shaped like a heart but it was gold and looked like it was attached to something big "hey kairi look there's a chain that goes towards the ocean lets check it out" sora said fallowing the chain "ok…but be careful we still don't know what it is" kairi said with a worried look on her face "kairi don't worry I've got my key blade " sora said walking though the water, sora reached down to wear he felt something "hey kairi I think I found what it led to just….a….second! Whoa!!" sora yelled as he got pulled under the water by what ever he found. Sora held his breath he then tried looking at the thing it was a longer chain that went into a portal, then sora realized what was happening he was going in to another world. He then blacked out

With kairi

"sora! Sora were are you!! Sora!!!!" kairi yelled looking through the water, she then ran out of the water and started running for the paopu tree were riku was " RIKU!!" kairi yelled running faster, she then found him sitting at the tree bottom, riku turned his head "what is the tree on fire or something!?" riku said getting up "something pulled sora under the water when we found a weird shaped heart on the beach he went in and tried to find what it was attached to and it pulled him under the water!" kairi yelled "oh man that dufus always needs butt saving….im coming!" riku said running over, they ran all the way there, riku then stepped into the water "careful riku it pulled him really far, I tried looking but I couldn't find him" kairi said "don't worry kairi, he's around here somewhere" riku said.

With sora

Sora opened his eyes and looked around "were……am I?" sora said getting up, he looked around again, he saw plants everywhere………..but they weren't video game-ish they had shadows that moved as the sun moved more colour and felt different too "everything looks so ….weird………do I look like that?" sora asked himself, he then looked down seeing less colour in his shirt it was more cottony, sora touched his face it felt softer and it was more pink on his cheeks. "what happened to me?…….wait who am I anyways?" sora asked not remembering his name or any of his past at all "well I guess I better look around" sora said as he walked towards a school "hey you!" a girl said sitting on a bench "yes you come here" the girl asked "yeah?" sora said not knowing the girl "why are you dressed like that those clothes are going to get you stuck on the flag pole hung by your pants" the girl asked getting up, she had light green eyes and long brown hair that was in braids, "uumm I don't know actually, I cant remember" sora said scratching the back of his head "well im Juliet, lets go get you some better clothes ……..maybe a haircut or at least make it flatter, what did you do to make it stick up put glue in it?" juliet asked "I hope not" sora said touching his hair "hehe lets go goof ball"

With riku and kairi

Riku looked under water and saw a portal but was too far to reach with out diving in, he then went back to the serf's "kairi I have to dive in there's a portal and im guessing that's were im going to find sora" riku said persistent to dive under the water "no im not losing you too" kairi said from the beach "kairi it's the only way will find sora" riku said rubbing his head "fine but im coming" she said running through the water "fine" riku said diving in, then kairi dived in. soon they got were they were going "hey riku think were there" kairi asked "well……wait what happened look at the colour it looks so different here" riku said touching his clothes his hair and some leaves "your right…… maybe sora went into that school to check things out" kairi said pointing at the high school "your right lets go find him" riku said walking towards it, "hey geek wad shouldn't you be heading to donjons and dragons club" a boy said walking over "me?" riku said pointing at his chest "yes you" the boy said walking over some more "I would but losers like you filled up the class" riku said, the boy then got angry, kairi just starred at riku with a bit of shock sure he had said some mean things before but those were jokes, she had never seen him do this to anybody "you 'know dressing like that means something…..that you'll never get a date" the boy said "well you don't have a problem doing that yourself " riku said with a slight smile, then he saw sora with a girl and they were talking "sora!" riku called, sora turned his head looking at him then turned back to the girl "what? Does he not see us?" riku said weirded out, then sora walked away with the girl " sora!!!" kairi said running over, she then grabbed his shoulder, then sora turned around "hi" sora said "sora come on are you all right?" kairi asked "uummm im not sora and im just fine" sora said "sora" kairi said whispered backing up slowly towards riku, she then ran to riku "riku he said he's not sora, he didn't act like he knew me at all" kairi said with worried eyes "what that's impossible let me see" riku said walking over to sora "hey! Sora! Get over here" riku said to sora, sora didn't move his head "no……. hey you" riku said tugging sora's shirt pulling him through the halls "what!? Who are you!?" sora said, riku's eyes widened he then let go of sora's shirt, he then fell to his knees, kairi then ran over "riku im sorry I tried to tell you…….wait I have an idea!" kairi said happily "ok…..tell me what it is" riku said rubbing his forehead "well first we have to find are way back and then will have to find Donald, goofy and king Mickey….which I have no idea how will find them" kairi said with a slight smile on her face "im willing to try it" riku said walking through the hall

With sora and juliet

"so what do we do first?" sora asked "well first of all I need to call you something don't I?" juliet said "uummm well I have no idea….what about you?" sora asked "how about……mike" she said "perfect……now what do we do?" sora asked "now you get a hair cut or get it flattened" she said "alright I'll take flattened" sora said running trough the town "hey wait up!" juliet yelled running after him. Finally they got there, "ok mister panzata my friend wants his hair flattened down or something to fix his hair" she said to an man that had stubble and wore a sweater "I got the perfect thing follow me" the guy said walking to a barber chair

With kairi and riku at the castle door

"sorry I need some Identification please" goofy said "goofy its us kairi and riku" kairi said smiling and giggling a bit "oh then come on in" goofy said opening the door "hey weres sora?" goofy asked walking backwards. Then kairi's smile faded to a frown and she looked at the ground "you see that's why we came" riku said frowning as well "not another word, lets find Donald first" goofy said turning around "hey Donald look who came!" goofy shouted to Donald, Donald turned around and saw kairi and riku "kairi, riku how you doing" Donald said running over "were fine you should be more worried about sora though" riku said to them looking at kairi "what happened is he alright?" goofy asked "well-- no he's not alright he got pulled under the water to another world and cant remember who he is or who we are!" riku yelled "riku there's no reason to yell at them!" kairi yelled at riku " he cant remember who he is?" Donald said worried now "that's terrible we gotta help him" Donald said with a frown "but first we need permission from the king" goofy said "permission for what?" king mickey said "well we need Donald and goofy's help to help sora" kairi said to the king "what does sora need help with?" the king asked "uuumm well sora's in a knew world but he cant remember us" kairi said to king mickey "well then go ahead there's no time to lose" mickey said

* * *

Okay first chapter done if your reading please leave a review ^^


End file.
